Reach Out
by LoryPop
Summary: He had failed to save Ke'ri. And now he had failed to save Robin, the one who completed him when no other woman could. When would he have the power to protect the ones important to him? [Lon'qu/Fem!Robin, Post-Canon, set after Robin's disappearance]


_**A/N:** I know how a few details may not seem to make sense (especially the very beginning) nor are they entirely true to the game, but I made a few changes purely for some poetic license._

_I also decided to use the canon name Robin for the female avatar and tried to not describe her looks too much so you guys can imagine her as it pleases you._

_I hope you all understand this and enjoy the fic nonetheless!_

_Contains spoilers about the end of the game and is set after that. Watch out!_

_Feedbacks are appreciated. Thank you!_

_**Edit: **Damn, is not translating the formatation I did. I'm trying to fix this, and I'm sorry if it looks confusing/not attractive._

* * *

><p>Lon'qu never touched her like that. They've never even kissed. But at that moment, he was holding her with all the strength he had left, his chest touching her back and his arms locking hers.<br>He leaned in the crook of her neck as he whispered "Don't go", want and despair mixed in his trembling voice in a way that made her chest hurt more than it already did in that awful situation.

Robin's heart was his, but it was everybody else's at the same time, and had already made a selfless decision. She owed that much to everyone, and she wouldn't miss the chance to save them all, even if it meant that...

"_Don't do this_", pure and clear pleading in Lon'qu's voice, and now his body was trembling as well.

A single tear rolled down Robin's cheek. She then gathered all the courage she had to put a smile on her face as she squeezed his arms - a touch so soft, but it always had the power to disarm those strong arms holding her in place.

She turned around, now facing her beloved husband, and tiptoed to try to match his height just so she could place a firm but tender kiss to those surprisingly soft lips - a sensation she always longed to experience.

As she expected, Lon'qu couldn't react properly to her sudden move, and his arms loosened around her, in awe. It was a dirty trick, she knew it, but she used it in order to move away from him, the smile still outlining her lips as new tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"I love you..." she whispered as she walked backwards, the distance between them getting further and further away. Her hand slid from his shoulder and down his arm and his hand, a gentle and reassuring squeeze, only fingertips brushing, and then her hand was gone. "... but I can't._ I'm so sorry_, Lon'qu." She lowered her head as she turned her back slowly, only to stand firm and proud a second after to face Grima and her destiny.

"Thank you. For... everything.

Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them...

May we meet again, in a better life..."

"ROBIN-" he reached out, an arm stretched to try to grasp what was left of her, the other held by Chrom's strong grip to keep him in place.

Lon'qu didn't notice the prince standing beside him until that moment - but he noticed his hand trembled too.

* * *

><p><em>"... She lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort."<em>

He knew it, but as time passed by, it got harder and harder to believe his own words.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, Lon'qu. It looks like we're partners for today's training session."<em>

_"Well, silly can be better than cuter, don't you think?"_

_"The game's afoot! I shall make you laugh one more time, no matter what!"_

_"I... I've come to care for you too, Lon'qu. Deeply."_

_"... A 'mere' woman?"_

_"You look even more handsome as always!"_

_"You're making me blush! ... But I love you, too."_

_"I'll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow older together."_

_"Lon'qu, promise you won't leave me."_

He was terrified of women. This was a heartbreaking, inconvenient burden he'd been carrying through his entire life. But suddenly his heart didn't belong to him anymore, in ways he couldn't even explain.

And all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose to suppress his tears as memories of her replayed in his mind, over and over again.

* * *

><p>He had failed to save Ke'ri. And now he had failed to save Robin, the one who completed him when no other woman could.<p>

Now that he had the strength - he trained so hard during all these years, he became Khan Basilio's champion, he helped the Shepherds defeat the Fell Dragon Grima - even so, he failed.

When would he have the power to protect the ones important to him?

* * *

><p>He came back to the only place he ever felt he belonged to - Regna Ferox, as the right hand of the West Khan.<p>

But everyone kept commenting on how the cool and experienced myrmidon seemed to be out of place, lost, broken...

_Incomplete._

* * *

><p>Lon'qu couldn't tell how long it had been. Each day felt like eternity, and it was far too painful to spend that eternity alone - now that he finally got used to that warm presence around him and the soft sounds she made in her sleep, and that smile that was always plastered on her face for him and how she had a smart solution to anything, and how much he always longed to touch her but couldn't, and and <em>and<em>.

But then a letter arrived, coming all the way from Ylisstol (it even had the Brand of the Exalt). They were asking him to attend to some urgent, secret cause.

And he went.

* * *

><p>Chrom was grateful he replied to his request, and Lissa, as bubbly as ever, couldn't contain her excitement for some reason.<p>

As if it wasn't throat-dryingly harsh enough for him to be back inside the walls of the Halidom of Ylisse, the royal siblings guided him to one of the rooms previously used by the Shepherds to discuss matters of war.

Lon'qu's heart skipped a few beats. He wasn't - no, he _couldn't_ be prepared for what was behind the door.

He knew it all too well – that purple oversized cape, the shiny hair falling on those little but confident shoulders, the small frame that was anything but frail – he recognized it all in an instant, even with her back turned to him.

Just like the last time he saw her.

* * *

><p>She didn't notice the door opening since her face was buried inside some book (a scene far too familiar for him), and Lon'qu used this to his advantage.<p>

After finally recovering from the shock of seeing his beloved Robin after _gods-know-how-long_ – glancing at Chrom, then at her, and back to Chrom and fixing his eyes upon her again – he closed the distance between them faster than he thought it was physically possible and embraced her with all of his body, being careful to not break any of her bones as he did so.

Chrom and Lissa looked at each other and giggled as they closed the door behind the couple to allow them some privacy.

* * *

><p>Robin flinched slightly at the sudden embrace, dropping the book on the floor, but relaxed half a heartbeat later as she recognized that strong grip around her.<p>

She was glad Lon'qu was holding her, because her knees gave out of emotion and she'd be on the floor as well.

* * *

><p>They stayed like this for a long while - only tight embraces and silent sobs, whispers and sighs and "Don't ever leave me again, woman" and "I'm sorry" and "I love you", "<em>I<em> love you", "I_ love_ you", "I love _you_".

And this time, Lon'qu wasn't afraid of touching her.


End file.
